Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 July 2016
09:21 I think Callum weakened to a TD 09:21 *SD 09:22 TS Matthew, the TS that was stronger (central pressure) than most of the failicias in the season. 09:22 09:24 Well, I guess there will only be one storm at this point in my 2017 season for July 09:25 SD 16 was the textbook failicia. 09:26 It was such a failicia it never even had advisories. 09:26 I need to update James' image. 09:26 k. 09:26 Since it's been a while I'm going to bring in an old friend. 09:27 Hello 09:27 Hi. 09:28 dead yay 09:28 09:28 le test 09:29 B. 09:29 09:30 Hey $ 09:30 Hi. 09:30 Hi 09:31 #AtlanticStormsAreTheRealHurricanes 09:31 09:31 09:31 doug you fail 09:31 09:32 "l dit not understand" 09:32 yep this is a portugese user 09:32 Possibly 09:32 maybe brazil or portugal 09:33 MH as a C2. 09:33 09:33 TS, C3, TS, TS, TS, TS, C5, TS, TS, C2, C4, TS, TS, TS, TS, TS, SS, TS, TS 09:33 DOUG PLS 09:33 SM why that big image? 09:33 k. 09:34 test. 09:34 User blog:Money Hurricane/Inactivity 09:35 Thanks for the notice. It's okay, you won't be demoted since you let us know. 09:35 Alright 09:35 09:37 I remember how Bittersweet was the first major of the 2016 usercane season. 09:38 Same. 09:38 The Orlando situation is hard to figure out... 09:38 Yeah.. 09:39 2 weeks long as aC4 09:39 What I will say is, I think it's too early for him to be admin. 09:39 Then downgrade to a C2 09:39 ^ 09:39 *^^ 09:39 He deserves to be JA, though. 09:39 Yeah. 09:39 This is test *cough* No, not an admin trial *cough* 09:39 *a 09:39 I know, but personally I don't like the idea. 09:40 The FMC might not even consider him a C4 anymore... it's just too early. 09:40 Well he'll be down to a C2 in a 1 1/2 week 09:41 That is, if he's not demoted sooner than that... 09:41 09:42 C3 09:42 @MH 09:42 SassyTheGamer941 claimed he would get demoted soon. 09:42 What I will say is, I'm not a fan of "Tests" like this, and I do not think we should promote users when they do not deserve it. 09:42 ^ 09:43 C2 09:43 It just isn't right imo to promote a user and then demote them the next day to see their reaction... 09:43 *cough* Secret things *cough* 09:44 But it is fair that Orlando is a JA. 09:44 Yep, I guess. 09:44 His activitiy is low 09:45 Yep...he hardly ever edits. 09:45 He just talks about his hypothetical storms in chat. 09:45 Yeah 09:45 For a while he did edit, though. 09:45 09:45 Yep. 09:45 09:45 He stopped editing as soon as I arrived 09:45 20:18, July 10, 2016 Sassmaster15 (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Adolf Coffee from Chat moderator, junioradmin and Discussions Moderator to Chat moderator, junioradmin, administrator and Discussions Moderator (Outstanding user worthy of promotion.) 09:45 *soon after 09:45 09:46 Bob, you know why that was done 09:46 I know why it was done. 09:46 Someone forgot to remove the JA + CM rights from him. Sass pls. 09:46 But I just don't think it was the best idea. 09:46 We just need to see. 09:47 Hey Nuno 09:47 Now, let's not talk about this in main chat 09:47 Okay. 09:47 Alright 09:47 i'm giving up on that thing i'm more focused on 09:47 beacuse 09:48 (i'm gonna make a image in paint about this, so wait) 09:48 Anyways, I finally got the forum/message wall rollback tag 09:48 09:48 09:48 Nobody updated the CSS for a while. 09:48 *cough* SM *cough* 09:49 Puffle comes and goes. 09:49 yep 09:50 the way the NUC forecasts is like to be favoritism towards legit users 09:50 :O 09:50 k. 09:50 U wot m8 09:50 NUC just doesn't classify socks as storms 09:51 If we did that, imagine all the new storms we would have from Pingu! Yay! 09:51 Probably something like 187 storms 09:51 All the DougSock storms... 09:51 Hype you lagging? 09:51 *cough* HHSuperFan *cough* 09:51 And the Pingu and Yolo storms... 09:51 k im deleting the NUC page 09:52 Odile pls 09:52 NUC forecasts however they want :# 09:52 09:52 who cares 09:52 k. 09:52 about socks 09:52 eh 09:52 Protect it now Bob. HOWC is just a wannabe center that wants to take your place 09:52 k 09:52 k den OCD weather forecaster 09:52 HOWC and NUC forecast differently, that is at all. 09:52 *is all 09:53 the HOWC calls the pingu attacks as monsoon trough events 09:53 k. 09:53 lol 09:54 Monsoon trough number 198 09:54 its the 4th trough event in the year 09:54 09:54 Pingu come out pls 09:54 HHSuperFan was never named 09:54 Never made enough edits... 09:54 Yep. 09:54 this is why i'm giving up on the thing that could have made me inactive for a few days 09:55 and the chat freezes 09:55 k 09:55 Tornado is a blob 09:55 anyway 09:55 let me show you 09:55 the image 09:55 Thats been drifting around for a month 09:55 still, can i talk? sorry for being impatient 09:55 Sure. 09:56 Tornado, Dutchess, and Alissa are all notable blobs 09:56 HHSuperFan is like diurnal convection 09:57 Callum would become fully tropical if he created a hurricane season. 09:57 I am a C5 09:57 Pls you are C2 09:59 I'm gonna be like Bob when he went to Yellowstone. C'mon, that daily 1 edit 09:59 say 1 if you want me to react to the comments after my most recent post on the thing 09:59 say 2 if you want me to not react to the comments after my most recent post on the thing 10:00 Does posting on a forum game count as an edit 10:00 It does, actually 10:00 10:00 Because I have 59 days, I need one more day to get 60 10:00 Wow 10:00 You must have started editing everyday from the beginning 10:00 yp 10:00 Hey Ryne 10:00 yo 10:00 Wb Ryne! 10:00 And then this stupid family stuff comes along 10:00 i'm just gonna go with 1 10:00 Okay. 10:01 REEEEEEEEJECTEEEEED 10:01 U wot m8 10:01 well, i would have joined earlier when Layten was on but my WiFi died and didnt come back till 5 minutes ago 10:01 no 10:01 He just quit editing 2016 07 13